


You're In Love With Me?

by JensenAssklesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, High School AU, M/M, best friends brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAssklesxx/pseuds/JensenAssklesxx
Summary: Castiel Novak has been best friends with Sam Winchester ever since they first met when they were 3 years old in the park. They're parents became fast friends, celebrating holidays together became tradition.Once the pair began High School, Castiel became quite the popular boy. He actually started dating the head quarterback of the football team, he seemed to have everything everyone wanted. He had the grades, the popularity and the best family you could ask for.So what happens when Castiel breaks up with his boyfriend of two years one day in the middle of the school hallway?Will the eldest Winchester be able to swoop in and finally tell Castiel how he feels about him?





	You're In Love With Me?

The sound of the first bell rang, causing Dean to snap out of his daydream and gather his things from in front of him and get going. He walked out the classroom and noticed Benny waiting for him by their lockers. 

"Hey brother." Benny greeted as he walked up to the lockers. 

"Whats up man?" Dean asked, he opens it looks at the photo of the Winchesters and the Novaks on their vacation last year.

"Not much, have a huge test today and I didn't bother study either. My mom's gonna flip out on me again." Benny says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dang, she's gonna be pissed off man. You should really put a little effort in it next time." Deans says, closing his locker and they begin their way to there next class. 

"That's gold coming from you dude." Benny laughed. 

He was right, Dean didn't really take his classes seriously either. He was a C student, but was still passing his classes. The two walked through the hallways saying hello to the other students until his eyes fell on Castiel Novak. 

Castiel has been best friends with his little brother ever since they were kids, those two were inseparable. Castiel was at the Winchester household every weekend for the past 13 years. 

"Hey Cas." Dean says, smiling at the boy. 

"Hello Dean, how are you?" Castiel asked, slightly leaning onto his locker. 

"Fine, you know love being dumped on a friday afternoon." Dean joked. Lisa had broken up with Dean last week saying that Dean was hiding something and that he didn't love her. She did have a point though, he did care about her but he didn't love her. How could he? she wasn't anything compared to Castiel. 

"I'm sorry about that Dean. I'm sure you will find someone much better soon enough." Castiel says, giving Dean a small smile. 

"I'm sure I will, You coming over by the way after school? Mom's making her homemade lasagna." Dean says, a huge smile coming onto his face. Man he loves her lasagna. 

"I'd have to talk to my parents but I don't see why not." Castiel responded grabbing his phone and sending a quick text to his father. 

"Great i'll let her know you'll be there Cas." Dean adds, the two fall into silence, only just staring at each other. 

"You guys done eye fucking yet? We're gonna be late for class." Benny reminded the two, a small chuckle escaping his lips as the two became flustered and blushed. 

"You're right we should get going, I'll see ya later Cas." Dean says, turning around a waving a goodbye. "We were not eye fucking by the way." Dean says, the blush still evident on his tan cheeks. 

"Sure, what ever helps you sleep at night dude." Benny laughs as they walk into the math class. The two sit and their seats, while the teacher begins the lesson, Dean's mind wonders off. 

It's true, Dean's been head over heels in love with Castiel for a while now. How could he not fall for that loveable blue eyed goofball. The only problem was that he has a boyfriend. Lucifer. The head quarterback for the football team. He was a jerk, always telling Cas what to do. Getting mad when Cas had plans with his family and the Winchesters. The two families do everything together. They go on vacations together, celebrate holidays together, hell they even have weekly dinners every Friday night at the Novak residence.

Cas deserved so much better. Better than Dean himself. Cas deserved the best of the best and Dean wanted to be the one to give it to him. Just he knew he wouldn't be able to show him that.

The first half of the day went quick and they eventually made his way towards the cafeteria. Dean quickly spotted the normal gang and began walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Dean greeted, smiling at the others. 

"Hey brother, You have any plans tomorrow?" Benny asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"I'm not sure why?" Dean asked, quite puzzled of what was about to come out of his best friends mouth. 

"I was thinking of stopping the mall so get something for my mom for her birthday, wanna tag along?" Benny asked.

"Sure why not, when's her birthday again?" Dean asks, a smile appearing on his face. 

"Thursday." Benny responded, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Tomorrow you said you'd help me drive Dean." Sam responded, a slight pout on his face. 

"Don't worry little dude, I won't have him for long. I have an idea of what I wanna get her, an hour tops and he'll be home." Benny says, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam smiled and started eating his lunch. 

"So what you guys do this weekend?" Dean asks. 

"Me and Jo went on a date to the museum." Charlie responds, looking over to Jo with the brightest smiles. "It was kinda boring but we made the best of it anyway." She says, wiggling her eyebrows, causing Jo to blush. 

Lunch was ending soon and Dean finally realized they had been missing someone. "Hey, where's Cas?" Dean asks. 

"I'm not sure, he got into it with Lucifer last period, they're probably talking somewhere." Sam answered, rolling his eyes. "Man I hate that guy." The group nod in agreement. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY? YOU DON'T ANSWER MY TEXTS, MY CALLS OR MY DM'S. YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED ME ALL MORNING! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO ONE MY GAMES ALL YEAR CAUSE YOU TO THE WINCHESTERS EVERY DAMN FRIDAY! FOR CHRIST SAKES YOU'RE PROBABLY IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THEM." A voice yelled from across the room. The cafeteria went silent. 

"LISTEN WE CAN PUT THIS ALL BEHIND US, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND. ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS IM SORRY AND WE CAN GO IN THE BACK, YOU CAN GIVE ME A MASSAGE AND LIFE WILL GO ON!" Lucifer yells. 

"You're right, I have one thing I want to say to you." Castiel says, remaining as calm and collective has he could. " WE'RE DONE!" Castiel screams and shoves past him. 

"YOU DON'T DECIDE WHEN WE'RE DONE I SAY WHEN WE'RE DONE!" Lucifer yells, watching Castiel walk away. Everyone's eyes glued to him. 

Dean gets up and goes after Castiel, He finds him at his locker, putting things in his bag and grabbing his phone. 

"You okay Cas?" Dean asks, placing his an arm around the other boys shoulder. Castiel turns around and hugs Dean tightly, tears spilling from his eyes. 

"I hate that guy so much!" Castiel whispers between sobs. Dean holds him closer, "He didn't deserve you anyways Cas." Dean whispers back. 

Castiel pulls back, sniffling a little. "Thanks Dean, you should get back to the others, i'll be fine." Castiel says, giving Dean a sincere smile and closing his locker. 

"Nah, let's get out of here."Dean says, pulling Castiel towards the principal's office. 

"What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asks, as he's being pulled into his fathers office. 

"Hey chuck, can you excuse Cas and I for the rest of the day? Cas just broke up with Lucifer." Dean asks, looking towards Castiel. 

"It's principal Novak during school hours Dean." Principal Novak says, a small smile appearing on his face, that is until he looks over to his son. "Get out of here, go see a movie or something." He says, passing Dean some money. "This will be the only time I allow this so don't get used to it. And Castiel?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah Dad?" Cas answers. 

"I'm sorry but you deserved so much better then him anyways." Chuck says, standing up from his chair and hugging his son tightly. "I love you, now go out with Dean and see movie." Chuck says, placing a small kiss on his sons forehead. 

The pair walked out of the school, the receptionist giving them a small smile and unlocking the door. The two walked to Dean's car, taking their seats. 

"What you wanna see Cas?" Dean asked, looking over to the boy next to him. 

"I hear they have a new Avengers movie we can go see that?" Castiel asked, giving Dean a small smile. 

"Cas, you don't even like the Avengers. Hell you don't even like any superhero movies period." Dean questions. 

"No but you do, so let's go. " Cas says, smiling a little. Dean starts the car and they make their way to the cinema. The line isn't long seeing as it is in the middle of the day on a Monday. The movie was great! The two shared popcorn and a drink and occasionally brushed hands causing Dean to blush. 

"That was fun, we should do it again some time." Castiel says, pulling onto Dean's arm bringing him to his feet and walking out.

"We should, just the two of us." Dean agrees and gives Cas a big smile. 

The two get into Dean's Impala and drive towards Dean's house, they soon pull up and Dean realizes he's gonna have to explain to his mom why he's home so early. The two walk into the home and greet Mary who happens to be walking down the stairs. 

"Dean what are you doing home so early?" Mary asks, giving her son questioned look. 

"I took Cas to a movie and came back home." Dean says, he's doesn't want to air out Castiel heartbreak out for everyone to know. 

"I'm glad you finally had the guts to ask him out on a date Dean after all this time, but couldn't you have waited until after school?" Mary asks, looking between her son and Castiel. 

"Uh, I Uh Didn't umm didn't ask him mom." Dean manages to slip out, his face beet red from embarrassment. 

"Dean didn't ask me our mrs.Winchester, I broke up with Lucifer at lunch and get asked my Dad to dismiss us for the rest of the day to cheer me up a little. I'm sorry I should've asked my Dad to call you to let you know." Castiel says, smiling at Mary. 

"Oh, Cas i'm so sorry! Lucifer was a jerk anyways! You deserve so much better anyways!" Mary says, grabbing Castiel and bringing him into a tight hug. 

"You're the third person to say the same thing." Castiel sighs and hugs back. 

"Well it's true. You are an amazing person Castiel, you deserve someone who's gonna remind you every single day." Mary says pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. "Now go up to Dean's room and talk, I think I may or may not have let something slip." Mary shrugs and apologizes to her son on the way to the living room. 

The two walk up to Dean's room, Castiel flops down on the bed and sighs. 

"I'm sorry about what my mom said, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Dean says quietly, taking a seat on the bed. 

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Castiel asks, turning his head towards Dean. 

"She flat out said I had a crush on you for a while." Dean says, the blush returning once again.

"Is it true though? Do you have a crush on me?" Castiel asks.

"More than a crush honestly." Dean whispers hoping he wouldn't hear it. 

Silence filled the air, until Dean felt movement from the bed. Castiel had gotten up and he was waiting to hear his door open and close but instead felt the bed dip beside him. He looked beside him to find Castiel sitting closely, thighs touching and Castiel hand was now on his arm. 

"I had a crush on you 2 years ago, that's why I started dating Lucifer. I didn't want my feelings to affect our friendship. I thought by dating someone the feelings I had for you would disappear." Castiel says. 

"Had?" Dean asks. 

"I was wrong, they never went away." Castiel says, bringing up his hand to Dean's cheek. The two looked at each other for a little, wondering if this was actually going to happen or not. 

"Cas, I don't want to be a rebound." Dean says.

"Neither do I, have you forgotten about your breakup with Lisa already?" Castiel asks with a smile.

"Apparently. She was right though, she said I was hiding something and would never be able to love her. She was right, I was hiding that I'm madly in the love with my brothers best friend." Dean says, his cheeks heating up.

"You're in love with me?" Castiel whispers. 

"Yeah." Dean answers, grabbing Castiel's hand and placing it into his own

"I've been in love with you for a while too Dean. I hated seeing you with Lisa, all I wanted was for you to hold me the way you held onto her in the hallways. Kiss me the way you kissed her." Castiel says, tightening the hold on Dean's hand. 

"God Cas, we could've been like that for a while now huh." Dean says, not much asking but just pointing it out. 

"We could've." Castiel says. "We can." 

"We can." Dean agrees. "Starting now." Dean closes the distance between them, pressing his lips onto Castiels. The kiss is sweet and passionate but short. 

"I love you Dean." Castiel says. 

"I love you too Cas." Dean smiles. 

 

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU TWO GET TOGETHER! DAMN!" Sam yells from the doorway, a smile on his face. 

"SAMUEL LANGUAGE!" Mary screams from downstairs, causing sam eyes to widen and run downstairs and apologize. Leaving the two in each others embrace.


End file.
